Little Princess
by Judroozz
Summary: After two years, Addison returns to SGH for a consult. Unknown to Alex, there's a miracle in her life, that's half his, in the form of a little girl. Addex, Addisex


**A/N: Okay, so it's been ages since I last updated, which is why I decided to write something new. I wrote it in a hurry, so excuse me for mistakes/bad writing, I just really wanted to upload. So, enjoy.:)**

He followed her with his eyes as she walked into the hospital as if she'd never left. She still looked as good as she did two years ago, if not better. He took in her long slender legs, her killer heels, her perfect figure and her fiery red hair. As he looked at her he realized he hadn't forgotten a thing about her, everything was still as he remembered, which was good. He had been afraid to forget something, until eventually the picture of her would disappear from his mind as if it had never been there.

As she stood waiting for the elevator he caught up with her. "Dr. Montgomery." He smiled at her, his eyes taking in every inch of her face.

She looked up in surprise. "Dr. Karev!" she exclaimed, her voice a bit too high. "W-hello, I uhm, how are you?" she asked him as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm good," he nodded, "how are you?" he asked her as they got into the elevator. He could already feel the familiar tension start to build up and he smiled again, one that she returned.

"I-I'm good, too. Uhm, what floor are you going?" She pointed at the panel and he smiled once again.

"Same as you, I'm your resident for the week."

She nodded with a small smile on her lips. "Okay," she said, once again with the too high voice.

-0-

"Is there anyone you want me to call?" he heard her ask their patient as he was about to walk into the room. "The father, perhaps?"

"No!" the pregnant woman exclaimed just a little too fast. "No, that won't be necessary," she continued a little more composed. He could already imagine Addison raising her eyebrow at that in that typical way of hers that he couldn't get out of his head and when he glanced inside at the breathtaking woman he instantly saw he was right.

"He's out of the picture?"

She nodded silently. "Kind of, he just, I don't want my child to know him," the woman told her.

"You don't want your child to know its father…" the redhead repeated slowly, as if she had to let the words sink in.

"No. Don't think I'm a bad person, I just, do you have children, Dr. Montgomery?"

When he heard her answer he froze on his spot, was she kidding? "I do, a little girl." When he saw her loving radiant smile he knew deep down that she couldn't be kidding, that smile was too happy and sincere, and she would never joke about something like that.

As he was too busy hating himself for screwing things up and letting her go so easily he almost missed the woman's next words. "Well, then you get that I don't want my child to ever get hurt, however unrealistic that may sound, and I don't think his or her father will help me in the right direction."

"Well, I can't really judge about that, but I understand that there can be certain circumstances in which something like that is necessary," Addison told her patient.

The woman nodded slowly. "Are there those certain circumstances in your situation?"

He swallowed hard, curious as to what her answer would be. "Not exactly…" Addison said slowly, not certain what to say. When the woman looked at her expectantly she went on, much to Alex's relief. "I-the father is not in the picture, but I often wish he was. I never told him about Alexia and I've never stopped regretting it."

"Why?" the woman asked. "I mean, why did you never tell him? Don't get me wrong, but it doesn't exactly sound like you don't like the guy."

Addison nodded softly. "She's almost two now, how can I suddenly tell him he's got a daughter? It's too late. So all I want to say is, if the man hasn't done anything to harm you or your baby, just give him the chance to choose whether he wants to know your child because else you _will _regret it."

As he watched her talk he couldn't get that one thing out of his head, the fact that she had a daughter. With that fact came questions, lots of them. Would she look a lot like her mother? Where was she? And, more importantly, who was the father? How come nobody knew about her?

With all those questions came one wish, that he could be the father.

Of course that would never happen.

-0-

The surgery was successful, but tense. It was like she'd never left, the looks, the brushing hands, the tension, the glances and hidden smiles. For a moment he felt great, better than he'd felt in a long time, until he remembered once again that she had a child and from what he'd heard there was a man out there somewhere that still had her heart. Everything that had happened in that OR, it meant nothing.

He secretly watched her as she washed her hands next to him, a content smile on her face. Her slender fingers brushing over her soft skin over and over again, reminded him of how they had once brushed over _his _skin, that one very memorable time, if only he hadn't said those things. The worst thing was, she wasn't even really back, just a consult. She'd be in Seattle for a week tops, and then she'd disappear again, like she wasn't leaving everybody that loved her behind.

She looked up and smiled at him. "You did good in there, Karev."

He immediately felt the wave of memories as she said that short sentence, even just how she said 'Karev' made him think of how it used to be before she left. But that was all gone now, she'd become a mother and her heart belonged to another man.

She nodded at him before drying her hands and leaving the scrub room. He sighed and leaned against the sink, putting his head in his hands. He didn't know how he would get through this week.

-0-

He walked towards the nurse's station and saw her talking to Torres. Getting a chart he acted like he was working on it while trying to hear what they were saying.

"So how is my favorite niece?" Callie asked Addison, a big smile on her face.

Addison laughed and grinned radiantly. "She's great, you should see her, she's talking all the time and it's like she gets a year older every day."

"I can't wait to see her again, why didn't you bring her to the hospital? She's like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, seriously, it would be a crime to keep her from the world. Everybody would love her," Callie told her.

Addison looked away for a moment. "I just, I left this place for a reason, Cal, what if he sees it?" she asked her hesitantly, a meaningful look in her eyes.

Callie seemed to get what she meant, though he had no idea what she was talking about, and nodded in understanding. "I know, Addie, trust me. But you know, he's grown a lot over the years, I think you changed him, and I _know_ the chief is _dying_ to see her again."

Addison chuckled. "I know Richard wants to see Alexia, he's been asking for pictures every month," she told Callie, smiling amusedly, "but no matter how much I want him to know, I just _can't, _it's too late for that and it's _my _fault_._ I haven't changed him, I can't have, he didn't like me back, remember?" Who would _not_ like her?

Alexia… he liked that name, it sounded nice, and exactly like the daughter of Addison Forbes Montgomery should be named. Alexia Forbes Montgomery…

"Addie," Callie chuckled and shook her head, "he was _so_ in love with you." Who the hell were they talking about? Alexia's father?

Addison rolled her eyes. "I think you're seeing things." A tap on his shoulder shook him out of his secret eavesdropping and he turned around to be faced with Izzie. He suppressed a sigh and greeted her.

"Hey, Iz, what's up?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and sighed. "Seriously? You're going to act like it's nothing?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and raised his shoulders. He was surprised she was talking to him like that, they hadn't really been talking a lot lately. Even though they had been together for quite a while up until about 2 months ago she had apparently always known he was still in love with another woman, _Addison._ Eventually she had been the one to break it off, saying she needed someone who loved her back in that special way, and that he needed only one woman, and that was not her.

She sighed again. "She's back, Alex, are you not going to say anything?"

He looked down for a moment as he heard Callie's words behind him. "I know you loved him too, you were both just scared." He tried to hide his flinch and looked up at Izzie again. "No, I can't."

She frowned at him. "Why not?"

It was then that they heard Addison's voice loud and clear behind them. "But, now I really have to go, I miss my daughter, so I'll see you tonight at six at the hotel?"

Izzie stiffened and looked at him with big eyes. The almost inaudible 'Oh' that came from her lips was the only sound she made as she tried to think of something to say. "Alex, I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's okay, Iz, I gotta go."

-0-

The next morning he was stood waiting for the elevator with Izzie and Meredith. It was then that she walked in and their conversation stopped immediately when they noticed she wasn't alone.

"Is that…" Meredith started, while all he could do was stare.

Izzie nodded dumbly. "I think so."

He took in the little redheaded girl, that was a perfect mini copy of her beautiful mother. Her fiery curls bounced up and down as she ran after her mother, giggling a bubbly happy laugh as her brown eyes shone with joy. Addison turned around and smiled lovingly at the little girl.

"Come one, honey," she said as she picked the little girl up and turned around again. She froze as she caught him looking at her, her daughter playing with her hair as she had no idea what was going on.

She cleared her throat and walked towards them before nodding at them. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning," they chorused.

Izzie couldn't help herself and looked at the little girl. "Is that your daughter, Dr. Montgomery? She's truly beautiful."

Addison smiled warmly at her. "Yes, she is. Thank you, Stevens."

"What's her name?" Meredith asked, smiling a bit uncomfortably.

"It's Alexia," Addison told her as she smiled reassuringly at her before looking at the little girl in her arms. "Say 'hi', honey."

Alexia grinned an adorable smile and cradled her plush rabbit to her chest. "Hi," she said softly, making it impossible for anyone to not smile back at the beautiful little girl. He smiled at the little girl and caught Addison's eyes. She smiled a small uncomfortable smile at him as he looked at her, questions and disappointment in his eyes.

"She's adorable!" Izzie squealed. "Whenever you need a babysitter…"

Addison smiled thankfully. "I'll know where to find you, Izzie, thank you."

"Well," Addison started, looking at the three residents and finally meeting Alex' eyes, "I've got to get going, so I guess I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah, of course," Izzie said quickly, as Meredith nodded in agreement.

Addison nodded at them and smiled, looking at Alex once more before turning around and walking to the elevators with the babbling two-year-old on her hip.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance Izzie turned to Alex. "Why didn't you say anything?" she hissed, hitting him on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alex exclaimed. "Why would I say anything?"

"Because!" Izzie hissed again, "you still love her!"

"I don't-I never…" Alex started, stumbling over his words.

Izzie raised her eyebrows unimpressed and didn't even give him the chance to finish his sentence. "You do. And she loves you, so seriously, go after her!"

"She's got a _daughter_, Iz, and from what I've heard she's still in love with the dad!" he hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "That's exactly why you should go after her!"

He frowned at her in confusion. "Why would that be a reason to go after her?"

"Oh my god, didn't you see the girl's eyes?" Izzie asked him quietly. "And she's almost two years old. Seriously, how many hints do you need!"

He just looked after her as she stalked away, still not getting what she was getting so worked up about.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter, more? Yes? No? I hope it was good enough.:P**


End file.
